La amistad me protege
by smile.in.love
Summary: Mycroft ha quedado con Greg, pero también tiene que cuidar a Sherlock. ¿Qué ocurrirá para que todo el mundo salga ganando? Teen!Mystrade Kid!Lock


**LA AMISTAD ME PROTEGE**

**¡Feliz cumpleaños, ****Nahilimox!**

Una tía lejana Holmes se había puesto enferma y los señores Holmes la estaban visitando en su mansión de la otra punta del país. La señora, ya mayor, tenía una extraña enfermedad que ningún médico acertaba a diagnosticar, por lo que sus padres decidieron dejar en casa a Sherlock debido a su corta edad. Y Mycroft se ofreció como niñero circunstancial para el pequeño, con algún que otro interés oculto.

Aunque no le saldría barata la jugada.

...

— Sherlock, duérmete ya, es tarde.

— No, quiero ver la película.

...

Sherlock se quedó dormido sobre las piernas de Mycroft, como era de esperar. Éste lo tomó entre sus brazos con cuidado y lo llevó a su habitación. Con suerte aún podría cenar con Greg.

El plan estratégicamente elaborado consistía en:

— Cenar con Greg.

— Ver una película juntos.

— Jugar a la videoconsola (a Greg le gustaba y..., bueno, a él le gustaba Greg).

— Dormir en su cuarto, a ser posible en su cama, hasta el día siguiente.

— Despedir a Greg antes de que sus padres llegasen.

— Fin del plan.

Pero todos los puntos se habían visto alterados por la poca colaboración por parte de su hermano.

Suspiró y lo metió en la cama, tapándolo con cuidado de que no despertara. Sin embargo, todos los cuidados se quedaron cortos.

— ¿Dónde vas, Mycroft? —abrió los ojos el pequeño de par en par. El mayor, que se valía de la luz del pasillo para no ahuyentar más al sueño, rio algo desesperado.

— Voy a estudiar, duérmete —se le ocurrió decir.

— Mentiroso. Vas a ver a tu novio —dijo incorporándose.

— No es mi novio, qué más quisiera yo —suspiró. — ¿Te chivarás?

— Depende. ¿Qué gano yo? —preguntó curioso con las manos en la barbilla.

— Pide.

— Que John Watson se quede a dormir.

— ¿Quién es John Watson? ¿Tu novio? —preguntó con una sonrisa burlona.

— Es un chico nuevo. ¿Hay trato o no? —respondió serio.

— Veré qué puedo hacer. ¿Tienes un teléfono o algo?

— Por supuesto.

...

— Hola. ¿Está John Watson? —preguntó Mycroft a través del teléfono.

— Depende. ¿Quién pregunta por él? —contestó alguien al otro lado.

— Soy Mycroft Holmes, hermano de Sherlock. Es amigo de John. ¿Podría pasar la noche en casa? A Sherlock le haría mucha ilusión —el menor se sonrojó un poco y giró la cabeza.

— Soy Harry, su hermana. No creo que haya inconveniente, pero tendrás que pagar el taxi.

— No hay problema. Te esperamos —Sherlock sonrió cuando colgó y corrió a su habitación. Mycroft fue a prepararlo todo y a llamar a Greg que, seguro, esperaría nervioso en casa. Sus padres le dieron permiso para dormir en casa de los Holmes, que los cabezas de familia no estuviesen sólo era un detalle que a nadie inmiscuía.

…

Llegó el taxi de Greg. Mycroft se lo había mandado a fin de que ninguna variable escapase a su control.

Se unieron en un gran abrazo por parte del invitado cuando éste se bajó del transporte. Los taxis ese día mermarían sus ahorros, pero merecía la pena con creces. Mientras, Sherlock esperaba disimulando inútilmente su nerviosismo.

— Sherlock, él es Greg —intentó presentarle Mycroft.

— Sí, encantado —contestó sin mirar. Mycroft iba a regañarle cuando Greg lo tomó por el brazo y sonrió.

— No te alteres —y el enfado se esfumó.

Por fin llegó el taxi de John, pero no llegó solo. El chico bajó del taxi y corrió hasta Sherlock, dándole un beso en la mejilla y tomándolo de la mano. El moreno se quedó quieto y coloreado mirando al suelo.

— ¿Tú eres Harry? —preguntó Mycroft a la chica que acompañaba al amigo de Sherlock.

— En efecto. Y siento saltarme las presentaciones, pero me esperan en una fiesta. Las condiciones para que mi hermano se quede son dos: que me cubráis, oficialmente estoy aquí toda la noche, y que me paguéis los gastos de esta noche, incluido el taxi.

Mycroft, que ya se lo había imaginado, tenía el dinero preparado.

...

Por fin en el sofá, por fin tranquilo y por fin con Greg.

Sherlock y John estaban en la habitación del primero. Llevaban allí desde que llegó la comida china. Mycroft y Greg disfrutaban de la película y de toda la casa. Sería una buena noche para todos.

**o.o.o**

**¡Sean bienvenid s!**

**¡Espero que les haya gustado lo que acaban de leer :D !**

**¡Felicidades de nuevo, ****Nahilimox!**

**¡Disfruten!**


End file.
